Family
This is one colossal house that contains an entire "family." Note that this house has one bathroom. The Heroic Protectors of Family Mufasa - Vanished God of Absent Fathers, Former God of Distant, Loving Fathers Yu Narukami - God of Kind Brotherhood Jin Kazama - God of Those Who Fight Evil Parents Mary Poppins - Goddess of Magical Nannies The Child Abuse Supporters Scar - God of Evil Uncles, Evil Brothers, and Evil Princes Darth Vader - God of Evil Fathers, Blood-Relations Reveals, the Archnemesis Dad and Commander of The Legion Ghestis Harmonia - God of Abusive Parents FathersCategory:Houses Greater Gods Chiyo-chan's Father - God of Parental Abandonment Edward Newgate - God of Surrogate Fathers Intermediate Gods Homer Simpson - God of Bumbling Dads Relius Clover - God of Antagonistic Fathers Lesser Gods Bryan Mills - God of Papa Wolves Demigods Fujitaka Kinomoto - God of Papa Wolves Irresponsible Dad - God of Child Abuse Played for Comedy Matthew Buchanan - God of Continuously Variable Paternity Mr. Koiwai - God of Adoptive Fathers Red Forman - God of Veteran Fathers Tatsumi Oga w/ Baby Beel - Gods of Badass and Baby Duos Mothers Intermediate Goddesses Jun Kazama - "Vanishing" Goddess of Absent Mothers Dr. Sofia Lamb - Goddess of Evil Mothers Lesser Goddesses The Boss - Goddess of Pregnant Badasses Helen Parr - Goddess of Action Mothers Madame Foster - Goddess of Foster Homes Sophitia Alexandra - Goddess of Wives Stronger Than Husbands and Protective Moms Demigoddesses Fumio Usui - Goddess of Attractive Mothers Kitty Forman - Goddess of Doting Mothers Lady Tremaine - Goddess of Evil Stepmothers Children And Siblings Greater Gods Androids 17 and 18 - Gods of Badass Twins, Brother Sister Teams and Infinite Energy and Power, Co-Deities of Sibling Teams Cooler - God of Stronger Siblings Mandy - Goddess of Children From Hell Intermediate Gods Liu Bei, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei - Gods of Brotherhood By Sworn Oath Josuke Higashikata - God of Heroic Illegitimate Sons N - God of Horrifically Abused Children Sam Flynn - God of Spin-Offsprings Vergil Sparda - God of Opposite Siblings and Might Seekers Lesser Gods Akane and Nazuna Inuwaka - Goddesses of Foolish and Responsible Siblings Angelia Avallone - Goddess of Smaller Big Sisters Azula - Goddess of Evil Sisters Ben and Gwen Tennyson - God and Goddess of Unintentional Familial Subtext Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakuya Kuchiki, God of Aloof Brotherhood Carl and Ada Clover - Gods of Sibling Teams Chibiusa Tsukino - Kid Goddess From the Future Dennis Mitchel and Bart Simpson - Co-Gods of Precocious Troublemakers Edmund E. Blackadder - God of Identical Grandsons Kazumi Amano - Goddess of Cool Big Sisters Kurei - God of Unfavored Offsprings and Respect of Mothers That Surpass Depravity Lina & Rylai - Goddesses of Sister Rivalries Luigi - God of Overshadowed Siblings, Cowardly Lions, and Second Bananas Lux - Goddess of Heroic Little Sisters Matt Hardy - God of Second Best Elder Brothers Miles "Tails" Prower - God of Child Prodigies Mordred - God of Antagonistic Offsprings Switzerland - God of Protective Brotherhood Tate and Liza - God and Goddess of Telepathic Twins Demigods Dipper and Mabel Pines - Gods of Polar Opposite Twins Hansel and Gretel - God and Goddess of Creepy Twins Kasuyashi Usui - God Who Inherited His Sibling's Will Mitsuki Koyama - Goddess of Small Children With Cancer Zan and Jayna - Deities of Half-Identical Twins Quasideities D.W. Read - Goddess of Annoying Younger Siblings Other Relatives Greater Gods Elenore Baker - Goddess of Ninja Maids and Domestic Skills Piccolo - God of Parental Substitutes Intermediate Gods Robin (Fire Emblem) - Co-Deity of Badass Families Lesser Gods The Huckebein Family - Deities of Families of Evil Parr Family - Divine Super Family Philip Banks - God of Advisory Uncles Demigods Hawke - God/Goddess of Caretakers Karouko Hanasaki/Cure Flower - Goddess of Badass Grandmothers Kinzo Ushiromiya - God of Big Screwed Up Families